Pieces to Her Mystery
by zoro4me3
Summary: This is something I've been wanted to write about for a while now. It takes place after chapter 499 in One Piece when Zoro tries to attack a tenryuubito and the pirate lass Bonney saves him. Basically, I slightly continued the part after Bonney saves him and scolds him for being an idiot. She reveals a little bit of my OC Jenka's past to him.


Zoro walked down the groves, minding his own business as he drank from his liquor bottle. He noticed the people in Grove 24 were fleeing from something, but he didn't care what. As he continued to walk down the streets he saw a tall ugly man causing trouble with the townspeople.

"Who is that guy?" A pirate asked another.

"He's that pirate hunter from the East Blue...!" Another replied.

"What's he doing walking down the middle of the street?! Doe he not know how things work around here?!"

"He's in trouble!"

Zoro stopped in the middle of the street, realizing the ugly man he saw before blocked his path. He eyed the man with a raised brow. "Hm...?"

The ugly man stared at him, confused and dumbfounded. "Im... Impossible! Doesn't he know who I am?!"

Zoro stopped drinking. "Huh? What's with you? Need directions or something?"

The crowd gasped loudly, appalled by his response.

"You...!"

The man took out a gun and fired at Zoro, but he dodged in a flash, slowly unsheathing his sword for the kill. As he raced towards the man, a tall woman leaped out in front of him and grabbed him quickly.

"A brat..?!" Zoro said, being caught off guard.

She throw him to the ground hard enough to place him in a daze. She pretended to weep over him. "Waaaah! Oni-chan! Why are you dead?! Oniiii-chaaaan! You went up against the tenryuubito-sama?! Then of course you would die! Waaaah!"

The man blinked. "Did I hit him...? I got the feeling he dodged the shot in an instant..." He shrugged. "I must have imagined it." He began to walk away, turning his back on the woman and Zoro. "Well, if he's dead, then no matter..."

Once he was out of sight, Zoro sat up, rubbing his head. "Why did you get in my way?!"

The woman stood up and began to yell at him. "Don't talk to me like that, you useless ingrate! What the hell were you trying to pull, huh?! Were you trying to get an admiral dispatched to this island?!"

Zoro wiped the front of his face, finding red liquid dripping down. "Huh? Tomato juice?"

She continued to yell at him. "If you're a pirate, you should be able to recognize fellow pirates when you see them, right?! You would've been screwing us over and all!"

He looked up at her. "You... huh? So you weren't a brat at all?"

"Is there something wrong with your head?!"

"Hm... I don't seem to be hurt then."

A nerve twitched. "Dumbass! I'm talking about inside your head! You really are an idiot!"

Zoro stood up and dusted himself off. "Just who the hell are you anyways?"

She took a step back, shocked at his question. "Y-you're kidding me?! You really don't know who I am?!"

"If I did, would I have asked?"

"You're joking! I'm Jewelry Bonney, a great female pirate captain, idiot!" She began to walk away. "You're hopeless! Anyone who stands up to the tenryuubito must be an complete idiot! You're as stupid as that Kobaiyo woman who stood up to them in Grove 13!"

That caught Zoro's attention. "...Did you just say Kobaiyo?"

Bonney huffed. "Yeah, what of her?! That idiot did the same thing you did, except she intentionally wanted to hurt the tenryuubito. She beat up two of them, and they both happen to be the few top dogs around here. Idiot! I expected better from a Kobaiyo!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She turned back to look at him. "You mean you really don't know? Are you for real?! Some pirate hunter **you** used to be!"

"How do you know who she is?"

She sighed. "Fine, if you _must_ know, she use to be part of the infamous Kobaiyo pirates back in the day. But a tragic accident happened about seven years ago, and now she's the only Kobaiyo pirate left."

"Tragic accident?"

"Gah! You're a dumbass! Do you know nothing about any pirates from now or then?! The Kobaiyo pirates were one of the strongest around, especially their captain and his daughter. Some say a storm took them over and drowned them. Others say some sort of demon destroyed them all leaving only her."

Zoro gulped, caught back by everything she was saying about his nakama. "Which one is true?"

"Hell if I know! But a fellow pirate should look out for all our necks or else you can kiss our asses good-bye! Especially from a Kobaiyo!" She turned around and started to walk away again. "If you see her, tell her to watch herself otherwise if the admiral doesn't get to her first, some pirate crew will! You'll know who she is when you see a warped Osiris shape symbol as a necklace or even on her clothing! Since you're an idiot, that piece of info might help you recognize her!" She waved her hand in the air and rejoined her crew in a nearby tavern.

Zoro stood in the middle of the street in silence. He was overwhelmed by the little piece of information from his nakama's past.

 _Jenka was part of a powerful pirate crew...?_ He thought to himself. _Why didn't she say anything?! If what that Bonney woman said is true, then the stories about the crew being killed were true, then the man she's after is the destroyer...!_

He continued to walk down the streets in deep thought, soaking in the news. He thought about someone he had sailed with for months, fought in many battles together with her, shared countless adventures with, and he still didn't completely know who she was...


End file.
